Werewolves
Werewolves are supernatural creatures who can transform between the form of a human and that of a wolf. They are considerably stronger than humans even in their human forms. Society Werewolves organize themselves into packs led by an Alpha, whose bite can metamorphose new werewolves. Alphas are usually the strongest in the pack, and the only one that can assume the Anubis form. (While not all Alphas have Anubis and the ability to change others, all werewolves with Anubis are Alphas.) A werewolf's pack position is earned, though abilities granted in metamorphosis may help in determining this (When the newly-turned Biffy showed he could assume the Anubis form, it was determined that he would eventually become Alpha). An Alpha's partner is granted the same respect as an Alpha, regardless of their species. Alphas will fight loners (or sometimes other pack members) who challenge their position. Betas are second-in-command; often organizing pack affairs and assisting their alpha when possible. They are responsible for the pack when the alpha is away, and can sometimes be sent in place of their alpha should a crisis arise. Betas do not take command when an Alpha has died; a new Apha will replace the deceased. Gamma is the third-highest position in a pack. They tend to be in charge of military matters within the pack, as the whole pack (if that large) does not often leave on campaign, and the Alpha and Beta stay with the pack in their territory. They tend to be aggressive and will often challenge the Alpha's opinion or fight in his stead. Packs often have human clavigers with them, who work with the pack in exchange for artistic patronage or the chance to metamorphosis into an immortal themselves. Non werewolf females are rare in packs, but highly valued. If a female comes into a wolf pack for any reason, she enjoys many social perks, including being able to make her own decisions about lovers and mates. No pack will allow the males to fight over a female. But females may fight each other, this practice is called the Bitches' Dance. Female werewolves are incredibly rare. It is as hard to become a female werewolf as it is to become a vampire queen, if not harder. If she survives, a female werewolf is always Alpha and always has Anubis form. Those few werewolves who live separate from a pack are called loners. Loners keep to themselves and do not follow pack dynamics unless they come across a pack (in which case they will give each ranked member all due respect), are attempting to join a pack, or if they are challenging for Alpha. In the past, military service was required of all werewolves. They have kept their close ties with the British military, and go on long campaigns to other parts of the empire to assist with taking territory and keeping the peace. They make the perfect vanguard for such forces, and are always the front line of attack in any night campaign. Abilities * Werewolves can shift from human to wolf forms at will during nighttime, except for nights in which there is a full moon when they must shift. * In both forms, werewolves possess strength and speed far superior to that of a human. * Werewolves are known to heal quickly, allowing them to fight longer and sustain more severe injuries without falling. Severe injuries will usually take 24 hours to heal. But some wolves are better at healing than others, just as some are stronger or have a superior sense of smell. * They are physically stronger than vampires, but also slower than them. * They have a superior sense of smell and a heightened sense of hearing. * Alphas can shift into the Anubis form, which consists of a wolf's head on a human's body. This form is used is the creation of new werewolves in a process called metamorphosis. Vulnerabilities * On full moon those nights, they stay in their wolf form until sunrise, and become irregularly feral. * They must regularly eat meat (preferably raw). * Like vampires, werewolves cannot survive in the sunlight, although the older they get the easier it is to be outside during the day (well covered). Younger werewolves are especially vulnerable to it and can die from overexposure.'' '' * Those werewolves able to be awake or outside during daytime, cannot shift form and they do not heal as fast. * Unlike vampires the rise of the sun doesn't force them into sleep, the rise of the full moon, however, will force them to change. * Lapis Solaris will burn them in much the same way that sunlight will. * Werewolves are also vulnerable to silver, which will give them allergy-like reactions at the touch, or can kill them if used as a blade. Silver is used to restrain werewolves on full moon nights. * They have allergic reactions to basil as well. * Females are much less likely to survive metamorphosis, males are more common, but surviving the bite is still difficult. Clavigers serve werewolves in return for a chance to be metamorphosed. Many do not survive. * Others can appeal to packs to have an alpha bite them, and loners can challenge the current pack Alpha for his or her position. * Werewolves are sterile, unless in direct contact with a preternatural or they have had their ability taken by a metanatural. Well-known werewolves in the universe * Lord Maccon * Professor Lyall * Biffy * Channing Channing * Niall * Sidheag Maccon * Lord Woolsey Trivia * Werewolves can smell vampire bloodlines. * Alpha wolves can stand being exposed to full sun for days, unlike most other werewolves. Very old and very strong Betas can take sunlight for short lengths of time but it weakens them and makes them hungry. * Alphas can "fight smart" which means they still maintain human intelligence in the midst of battle, and are rarely overwhelmed by blood lust. With the exception of full moon. * Werewolves are allergic to basil; it makes the insides of their mouths and noses itch. * Werewolf military attachments are often housed underground for the safety of their soldiers. * Called "Bhairava's mounts" by the Vanaras. * Newly made werewolves can easily be overwhelmed by the power of their newly sensitive senses. * New werewolves are called pups, or cubs. They must stay close to an Alpha to learn control, even if they are loners or Alphas themselves. This is similar to a vampire's larvae stage. * In the Custard Protocol books, Gail is writing with a POV character who can shift forms. When talking, narrating, or thinking about London Pack members in human form, Rue (generally) refers to them as "Uncle ____" and their first name. However, if they are in wolf form she drops the honorary "Uncle." Gail is playing with ideas of family and identity between animal and man. She is also foreshadowing the transition of power that occurs in Imprudence. * In the British military, werewolf attachments are often housed underground (for everyone's safety). * There is a famous saying; "It is always night somewhere, so somewhere werewolves are fighting." (Prudence, Chapter Fourteen) * Werewolves like children and have been know to marry widows. Society encourages this. It provides an alternative to the workhouse. So there are human kinds out there growing up within the pack structure. Quotes * “Werewolves had to obey the laws of physics just like everyone else." (Soulless, Chapter Three) * “Werewolf change was never pleasant. That was one of the reasons pack members still referred to it as a curse, despite the fact that, in the modern age of enlightenment and free will, clavigers chose metamorphosis. The change comprised a good deal of biological rearranging. This, like rearranging one's parlor furniture for a party, involved a transition from tidy to very messy to tidy once more. And, as with any redecoration, there was a moment in the middle where it seemed impossible that everything could possibly go back together harmoniously.” (Changeless, Chapter Eight) * "Werewolves were terrible gossips, especially about their own." (Timeless, Chapter Twelve) Category:Supernatural Types Category:Species